


Fancy Meeting You Here

by vix_spes



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Elias (Men & Chicken), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Finger Sucking, Hannibal Extended Universe, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Adam Towers, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: When Elias gets into a taxi in London, he doesn't expect an encounter with the omega whose work has fuelled Elias' masturbatory activities over the years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to obfuscatedheart and slashyrogue for the speedy beta <3
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt that I saw on HannigramPrompts Tumblr a long time ago

Elias didn’t like London.  


It was noisy, busy and the people were rude. He’d had to use the underground train a few days after his arrival and nobody had spoken to each other or even made eye contact. They had ignored all of his attempts at conversation, instead reading or putting headphones in or even, in some circumstances, just pointedly looking in the other direction. It was abominably rude in Elias’ opinion, but he consoled himself that they were the ones missing out on his wonderful conversation. He hadn’t even wanted to come to London; he’d only come as a favour to Gabriel. His brother might not have asked Elias to accompany him, but Elias knew the truth, that Gabriel wanted him there.

Gabriel was in London giving a presentation at a conference about their father’s work and how his experimentation with genetics had impacted upon alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Despite the unhappiness of their younger brothers, Gabriel had claimed seniority and gone ahead and published their father’s papers. Franz had complained the most but given that he had known what their father did to bring them into being, no-one had paid him too much attention. Gabriel had collated all of the papers, turned them into a series of articles that made far more sense and then published them. It hadn’t taken long for the enquiries to start flooding in; requests for interviews (some of which were granted), requests to say Evelio’s basement laboratory (all of which were refused), a series of academic articles positing the thoughts of various geneticists and invitations to attend various conferences and present papers. Gabriel had already presented at several conferences in Denmark before accepting this particular invitation to speak in London.

Elias had seized upon the idea of accompanying his younger brother when he heard that Gabriel would be speaking about the effect that Evelio’s experimentation had had upon the brothers’ secondary dynamics. What better way to aid Gabriel’s presentation by showing them in reality what a superior alpha was. Of course, then both Gregor and Josef had announced that they should come as well. Josef had been shot down immediately as he was a beta, the same as Gabriel and Gregor was an alpha.  


Well, Gregor might be an alpha, but he'd been crossed with a labrador not a bull. There was a considerable difference between a labrador and a bull. No, an alpha of Elias’ strength and virility could never be happy with a beta; he needed an omega. And that was another reason for Elias accompanying Gabriel. There were no omegas on Ork, just betas. He could have returned to Copenhagen but why limit himself to Denmark?  


So far, though, he had had no luck in London. Not only were people rude, but they used suppressants, so it wasn't actually possible to determine their dynamic at all. And Elias was not so rude that he would just walk up to someone and ask if they were an omega. It was all very vexing. Still, things had to change soon. An alpha like him so should be wanted by betas and omegas alike, he should be able to have his pick of mates. He also refused to go home without a mate. It was absolutely unthinkable to think that he, the oldest and most superior of his siblings, an alpha in his prime, should be unmated. Yet, that was how it was. All four brothers were mated and two of them were fathers, Gabriel being one of them. All Elias had managed to find in London so far were several rather excellent cheese shops and while cheese was all well and good, it wasn't going to satisfy his urges.  


It was time for him to head back to the hotel to meet Gabriel and, not wanting to face the rudeness - or the smell - of the underground train or walk in the rain, he flagged down a taxi. He had given the address and settled back in his seat when the door opened, and a figure slipped inside.  


“Sorry, you don’t mind sharing, do you? We’re heading in the same direction and well, the weather is just horrible.”  


Elias turned in his seat, prepared to give the other person a piece of his mind for the rude and assumptive behaviour only to freeze when he recognised the person sharing his cab. “N-nej, I mean, no … w-we-we can share.”  


Adam.  


He was sharing a taxi with Adam. _The_ Adam, omegan model famous the world over. Adam was one of a small cohort of omegan models who specialised in photoshoots of a more adult nature and the images from those shoots were the closest that Elias had ever come to an omega. For many years, Elias had masturbated to photos of Adam looking seductively into the camera dressed in skimpy clothing, legs spread wide to show off his dual sexes. Elias would carefully clip out the photos and keep them in a book in his bedside table, taking great care that, even in the moment of climax, they remained in pristine condition. When he and Gabriel had moved to Ork to live with their half-brothers, the book had gone with them. Elias had even masturbated to his favourite image not two days ago before they had made the journey to London.  


Of course, Elias’ body reacted to being in close proximity to the omega and his cock swelled, tenting his trousers visibly. Elias shifted slightly several times in an attempt to hide his condition from his fellow passenger, but it was impossible, tears of frustration filling his eyes as Adam spoke.  


“Are you that happy to see me?”  


Elias bit back the urge to sob and instead tried to cover his crotch, even though it was futile, and his aroused state was still clearly visible. And then, the taxi drew to a halt and Adam got out, handing some money to the driver, without saying anything just a knowing glance that Elias caught in the reflection. And then he realised through the pouring rain, that they had stopped opposite a pub. Muttering an apology to the driver for the aborted journey, Elias scrambled out and hurried across the street to the sound of several beeping horns, a screech of brakes and some particularly inventive swearing from a Deliveroo driver. He shoved his way through the crowded room, a host of angry comments following in his wake, aiming single-mindedly for the toilets.  


To his relief, the single cubicle was empty and Elias walked straight in, already unzipping his trousers and freeing his cock from its constricting prison. Immediately, he started to jerk himself off furiously. He had been within touching distance of Adam, of an omega. Not just that but the omega that he had been fantasising about for years. His brain superimposed one of the many images of Adam that he had used over the years behind his eyelids, combining it with the newfound knowledge of how he smelt and the heat of him so close to Elias in the back of the taxi. It had never taken Elias much to reach orgasm but tonight, he was closer to the brink quicker than ever, gripping his cock tightly and jerking it almost roughly, feeling his balls tighten.  


Elias was so intent on reaching orgasm that not only had he failed to realise that he hadn’t closed the cubicle door properly but that he had been followed into the toilets. The sound of the door being pushed open was hidden as his grunts increased in volume, as did the slick slap of his hand on his cock as the pre-come leaking from the head increased.  


“Well, aren't you a big boy… and very happy to see me, it would seem.”

Elias came with a shout at the clearly-accented voice, eyes flying up to see Adam stood there, a smirk on his lips and his own gaze glued to where Elias’ cock was still spurting come onto the tiled floor, his knot still very visibly swollen.

“I wonder what’s to be done about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, massive thanks to slashyrogue and obfuscatedheart for their help with beta-ing!

Elias let out a sob at having been caught in this position and by someone that he was so attracted to as well. Of course, he then felt tears sting his eyes at the humiliation of crying and, well,it just didn’t get any better from there. He tried to clean himself up, tuck himself back into his trousers but, well, the proximity of Adam wasn’t helping matters. The scent, the sight of Adam had Elias’ senses rioting. So much so that, even though he had just orgasmed, his cock was still hard and his knot swollen.

“Aren’t you a delight. Is that all for me?”

Elias gave a snotty, watery sniffle and blinked at Adam, not really sure what he was hearing. “I am sorry, I do not understand. And it-it was very rude of you to just barge in here when I clearly wanted privacy.”

“You didn’t lock the door, darling; it’s not my fault if it just happened to swing open as I walked past. Now, you didn’t answer my question. Is this all for me?”

As he spoke, Adam trailed teasing fingers over Elias’ cock, a smug smile crossing his lips as it twitched eagerly. Elias jerked away, trying to cover himself and cursing loudly in Danish when he caught his cock with the zip in his haste.

“Why would my penis be for you? You have your own … I have seen pictures.”

“I bet you have … did you like those pictures of me, darling?”

Elias blushed hotly as he felt sweat start to bead at his hairline, eyes darting all over before they finally settled on a spot in a corner of the cubicle, above Adam’s head as he muttered that the photos were very beautiful.

“I’m glad you liked them. As for your question, yes, I have a cock of my own but it’s an omegan cock. It’s fun to play with but it’s little more than an oversized clit. A cocklet, shall we say. There’s nothing quite like being filled to the brim with alpha cock. I love it and you have one of the nicest alpha cocks that I’ve ever seen.”

Despite his abject humiliation mere minutes ago, Elias gave a sniffle and preened a bit, oblivious to the tear tracks on his cheeks and the bit of snot on his moustache. “Well, of course I have. I’m not just any alpha. I’m a superior alpha in my prime, even more so after what my father did.”

Adam’s response, when it came, was cautious. “What did your father do?”

Elias was oblivious to the change in tone, overcome with pride. “He crossed my DNA with that of a bull. I am not just an alpha; I have the strength, stamina and virility of a bull.”

Adam’s eyes gleamed speculatively. Well that sounded right up his street. He had a high sex drive and, as yet, hadn't found many who could match him. “Is that so. And do you have a mate? Surely an alpha such as yourself can’t be unmated?”

“Nej. I have no mate; there are no omegas on Ork and so I came to London to find a mate.”

“Wonderful.” Adam reached in between them to zip Elias back into his trousers, taking the opportunity to give him a quick fondle. “In which case, you’re coming with me.”

“I’m what? N-ne-no! You cannot just abduct me like this. I never imagined that you would be so rude. Where do you think you’re taking me?”

They were in the middle of the pub by now and drawing quite a lot of attention but that didn’t stop Adam from turning around and speaking in a not so quiet voice. “I’m taking you across the road to my flat where you’re going to fuck me until I can’t walk. Do you have a problem with that? No? Good, let’s go.”

Elias meekly allowed himself to be towed along behind the feisty omega. Briefly, the thought skittered through his mind that he should let Gabriel know where he was, but it didn’t last long with the overriding panic as Adam’s words sank in. He was going to have sex. With an omega.

With Adam. 

(~*~)

In truth, the man wasn’t Adam’s type. Far from it. Adam was one of the most sought-after omegan glamour models in the world and he could sleep with whoever he chose. And he had. Adam was voracious when it came to sexual appetites and he had had lovers beyond count all over the world, a mixture of all secondary genders though mostly alphas, but one thing had remained constant; they were all gorgeous and not one of them was a stranger to sex. This man was far from that with his curly hair, hideous moustache, harelip and clothes that looked like they’d been stolen from a 70’s farmer. But he did have the most divine cock Adam had ever seen. Long and thick with a considerable knot, it promised to fill Adam up just the way he liked. Even better, he was submissive despite his size which meant that Adam could be in charge in the bedroom, which he also liked.

It took mere minutes for them to reach Adam’s flat and he wasted no time at all in starting to strip, practically down to his pants before he realised that the alpha was standing still and staring around him in awe. Not that Adam really blamed him; it was a fucking beautiful flat, even if Adam did say so himself. The building was a converted warehouse and Adams's flat took up the entire top floor, complete with high ceilings, exposed brickwork and enormous windows. He had always been well-paid for his work and had spent his money on his home, his nest. An investment for the future. Once the place was his, he had proceeded to decorate. There were squishy sofas, beautiful pieces of art, several rather naughty statues and vast swathes of luxurious fabrics. All of it was designed to appeal to Adam's omegan nature and he was proud of it, and rightly so.

Still, Adam had come for a fuck, not to have his interior design skills complemented and he always got what he wanted. He wandered in the direction of his bedroom, sending a sultry look over his shoulder.

“The bedroom is through here…” Adam did his best to stifle a chuckle as he heard a muffled thud which was his guest undoubtedly tripping over himself. The man really was lucky that he had an impressive cock.

Adam stripped as he walked, abandoning the finely tailored trousers and cashmere turtleneck on the floor, leaving him in the scraps of silk and lace that passed as his underwear. The sheer fabrics left nothing to the imagination, clinging to and caressing every curve of his body, just as intended. To further emphasise it, Adam arranged himself artfully on his ridiculously ostentatious bed, affecting a graceful sprawl that showed off his charms to perfection.

He had clearly made the correct choice by the way that the alpha stared at him once he reached the threshold of the bedroom. Only he didn’t stop staring. He just stood there slack-jawed and wide-eyed. In fact, Adam wasn’t even sure that he blinked for a full five minutes.

Adam arched an eyebrow at how avidly Elias was staring at him. A little too avidly for someone who claimed to be a superior alpha. It confirmed more than a few suspicions.

“So, you have seen an omega before, haven’t you? You’ve fucked one?”

“Yes, of course I have. I’ve had sex many times. I am a virile and wonderful lover.”

Adam’s voice turned sly as he remembered the alphas words in the pub toilet, “because I thought you said there were no omegas on … Ork?”

“Well, I-I mean. I’ve seen pictures of omegas, of course. I have very many pictures and well … I’ve...”

Adam took pity on the man - Elias’ - blustering. “Okay, you’ve seen pictures but not an omega in real life. Have you ever had sex before? And don’t lie.”

“No.” Elias hung his head in shame and turned away from Adam, although his gaze lingered until the last possible second. “I think it is best if I leave now.”

Adam heard the distinct sniffle and sound of tears in the other man's voice and rolled his eyes before he slithered across the bed and grabbed Elias’ wrist. “Don’t be ridiculous. Virgins aren’t normally my type,” mentally he added ‘neither are you’, “but your cock definitely is and I’m willing to make a sacrifice.”

“I … I do not understand.”

“You don't have to leave. I'm not going to kick you out for lying about having sex before. Let's get you out of those clothes, I swear my elderly granddad dressed better than you.”

“What is wrong with my clothing? They are well-made, clean and I iron all of my clothes.”

“That may be so, but they still look horrific. So,” Adam released Elias and moved back to lounge across the bed, propping himself up on one elbow, “strip. Go on, take off all of your clothes.”

Adam watched eagerly as the alpha did as instructed, stripping off his clothes with no finesse and without the show that almost every other alpha he had slept with had produced. He was simply doing as he was told. The horrid fabric of the shirt hit the floor, revealing broad shoulders and a thatch of salt and pepper hair that Adam immediately wanted to bury his fingers in. But then he was distracted as the trousers hit the floor revealing surprisingly lean legs considering the slight pooch of stomach and the ugliest fucking underwear that Adam had ever seen. If it hadn’t been for the almost comically large package that tented the fabric, Adam would have kicked him out of the flat in nothing but his skivvies.

And then he hesitated, hands on the waistband of his hideous y-fronts and looked at Adam as though for instruction. Adam resisted the urge to scream - barely - and instead rolled his eyes and made an imperious gesture to just get on with it. There was a sniffle and then that monster of a cock was revealed in all its glory and Adam took back every bitchy thought he'd had about the clothing.

At least temporarily. Hey, they were really fucking horrendous pants.

He hadn't seen it properly in the pub and, to his delight, it was even better than he had hoped for. Seriously, this cock deserved sonnets written about it, songs sung and space dedicated to it in the gossip columns. Despite the explosive climax that Adam had witnessed not even fifteen minutes ago, Elias’ cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs, almost but not quite obscuring the full balls beneath, the knot still visibly swollen at the base. It was, without question, the biggest cock Adam had ever taken and that knot? Adam felt his slit get wet just at the thought of taking that into his body, the silken fabric at his crotch dampening and darkening as the scent of his slick started to permeate the room. Judging by the appreciative sniff, it didn't take long for it to reach the alpha and Adam couldn't resist teasing a bit, rubbing himself through the fabric and increasing the perfume and quantity of his slick.

“What are you waiting for, darling? You can't fuck me from over there.”

As the alpha moved towards him, his cock swinging pendulously between his thighs, Adam stripped off his camisole and knickers, unable to resist snickering when the sight of his naked body caused Elias to stumble, before catching himself on the bed and climbing up onto it. Adam trailed a hand down his body, highlighting the swell of his breasts with their large nipples, the more defined curve of his hip and then down to where his slit was clearly visible, given how Adam's fully-erect cocklet arched towards his belly, balls drawn up high and tight beneath.

The kiss that followed was undeniable proof that Adam was dealing with a bumbling virgin; far too wet and clumsy but Adam found himself slightly more patient than usual. Were anyone to ask, he would claim that it was in order to get the cock of his dreams. However, that small, truthful - often ignored - part of his subconscious could acknowledge that he had been swayed by the open reverence that had been displayed on Elias’ face. It was for that reason that Adam took control, guiding with his actions and a few words, showing how he liked to be kissed. It still wasn't perfect, but the alpha seemed to be learning quickly which boded well for the future.

But then Adam made the mistake of taking that cock in hand. It was, to all intents and purposes, a fantasy cock and it wouldn't look out of place on one of the alphas in the porn that Adam occasionally indulged in. Who wouldn’t want to touch it? Wrap their hand around it (something that he barely succeeded in doing). He had barely pumped it twice, relishing in the thickness of the shaft, before Elias was coming with a choked sound that was half moan, half sob, virtually saturating the sheets and Adam's hand with come. It was disappointing, no doubt about that but he certainly wasn't the first alpha to ejaculate prematurely where Adam was concerned. Besides, he'd seen first-hand that an orgasm didn't mean things were over where this particular alpha was concerned and what he really wanted to avoid was the alpha crying. Again.

“Let me teach you a thing or two about pleasing an omega.”

Adam cupped at the swell of his chest, offering it up to Elias’ appreciative gaze. He wasn't abundantly endowed, as some male omegas were, but neither could his assets be described as meagre. A perfect handful topped with large, dark nipples that were sensitive and puckered immediately at the slightest touch. Here, Elias needed no instruction, instinct taking over and serving him well. He nuzzled into the breast tissue on one side of Adam's chest while his hand came up to cup the other side, thumb swiping over the nipple which, true to form, hardened immediately.

Seeing Adam's response, Elias went about pleasing Adam with alacrity. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and scraping it with his teeth, at which Adam couldn’t hold back the gasp of pleasure. That didn't mean that its twin was ignored. While one was engulfed in Elias’ mouth, he plucked at the other, pinching and teasing it until Adam was arching his back for more, mewls of pleasure spilling from his lips as he got simultaneously harder and wetter. Finally, when the rising heat in his belly was too much to be ignored and his nipples were teetering on the over-sensitized edge of pain/pleasure, Adam pulled Elias away from his tingling breasts, taking one large hand in his and guiding it down his body.

“Time for your next lesson.”

Calloused fingers, that made Adam curious as to what the alpha did for a living, skimmed tentatively over Adam’s skin, making Adam arch in pleasure as they moved over more sensitive patches of skin. And then exploratory fingers were tracing over Adam’s cocklet and slit momentarily before they disappeared only for them to be replaced immediately by the wet warmth of Elias’ mouth. It wasn’t perfect but the teasing tickle of Elias’ moustache promised to be delightful against sensitive flesh.

One thing was for certain; Adam had never been eaten out with such enthusiasm before. Yes, the finesse was lacking but the enthusiasm couldn't be questioned. And, to be honest, the enthusiasm was more of a turn-on than the most expert cunnilingus. Adam didn't think that he had ever been this wet before. In fact, he was positively dripping. He knew more than a few alphas that would refuse to do this, would be grumbling about having his slick all over their face but Elias’ slurps and sounds of pleasure proved that Adam had found himself an uncommon alpha in more ways than one. Still, as delightful as the onslaught on his slit was, it wasn't quite enough for him to reach orgasm. With the hand that wasn't entangled in the grey curls, directing that mouth precisely where he wanted it, Adam reached down to take his cocklet in hand. He didn't need more than a few strokes before he was coming, sterile come striping his belly as his slit pulsed, flooding Elias’ mouth with his slick.

Feeling utterly boneless with pleasure, Adam slumped into the sheets, his limbs feeling like they’d been replaced by jelly. He still wanted more though. Needed more. He needed Elias’ cock in him right this minute and he could feel that it had managed to rise to the occasion once more. Really, whatever magic or science Elias’ father had invoked, he'd created something of a miracle. Managing to lift his head from the bed with no little effort, he saw that Elias was looking rather pleased with himself, his chin and moustache glistening with Adam’s slick and his cock jutting proudly once more. Reaching down, he started to finger his still quivering slit, intent on stretching himself open for Elias’ cock.

“I want you in me. Now.”

Elias didn’t question it, allowing Adam to take him in hand and slick him up with a mixture of Elias’ come and Adam's own juices before he guided the head of his cock to Adam's entrance. Adam's eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of Elias’ cock stretching him open and thank fuck that he'd already orgasmed because, even as relaxed as he was, there was no doubting the burn as Elias buried himself in Adam's tight, grasping heat.

Given what had happened earlier, Adam had been half expecting Elias to come like a rocket the second that his cock touched Adam, so he was quite pleasantly surprised that Elias had managed to completely sheath himself without climaxing prematurely. When he looked up and saw the sweat beading his forehead and bottom lip clamped between his teeth, he realised that Elias was trying desperately to keep himself under control. Raking his hands down that broad back to set his nails into what felt like a remarkably pert backside, Adam bucked his hips up and hissed “move.”

And oh boy, did Elias move. Adam tossed his head and mewled and whimpered in pleasure as hips slammed into his upturned arse, that thick cock dragging in and out of him, forcing Adam’s back clear off the mattress. Adam encouraged him, tipping his hips and using his grip on Elias’ arse to get the angle just right so that he was battering Adam's prostate and Adam screamed his approval.

The feeling of Elias’ veritable rug of chest hair against his swollen nipples was a sweet torture that Adam couldn’t get enough of. Throwing his head back, his nose brushed against Elias’ scent glands and he caught a whiff of a strong, pungent smell that was far more enticing than it had a right to be and drew Adam’s attention more than any other alpha scent ever had. It was familiar almost, something that Adam was intimate with but, before he could name it, he felt Elias’ knot press into him and all cognisant thought dissipated as his vision whited out with the force of his orgasm.

When he finally came to, it was to the realisation that Elias had filled him with so much come that his stomach was protruding. Beyond that, he was incredibly aware of the almost overwhelming stretch of his slit, of the feeling of fullness as Elias’ knot filled him to the brim and then some. Adam spread his legs wider, allowing Elias to press him further into the mattress and for that cock to settle deeper into Adam than he thought possible. Of course, that also increased the pressure on Adam's swollen belly but that was a delightful torture.

It was so good. Better than any other alpha he had been with before in many aspects. Okay, so it had been far from the longest fuck Adam had had but it had been longer than he had envisaged and a hair-trigger in virgins was to be expected. He could always train it out of him. Adam could feel Elias rocking within him, ever so slightly but enough that Adam could feel it. It was glorious, and Adam couldn’t resist reaching down and feeling where he was stretched wide around Elias’ knot. Reaching just a little lower, he palpated the sensitive skin of his perineum, the pressure causing his internal muscles to flutter around Elias’ somehow still hard cock. As slight as the movements were they were enough to trigger another gush of come from Elias and Adam?

Well, he wasn't ashamed to say that he passed out for a second time.

(~*~)

Adam walked out of the bathroom a considerable amount of time later, feeling pleasurably achy but not remotely satisfied, to find Elias out of the bed and with those god-awful y-fronts halfway up his thighs. Any other fuck and Adam would have just let them go without comment. Indeed, unless they’d been exceptional, he would have been showing them the door. Now though, he felt a pang go through him at the thought of Elias leaving already and, well, he couldn’t be having that. Although, in Elias’ defence, he did look rather reluctant, as though he didn’t want to leave but he wasn’t entirely sure what he _should_ do.

“Where do you think you’re going, baby bull? Unless I’m very much mistaken, I just walked to the bathroom and I said you were going to fuck me until I couldn’t walk. You’ve still got work to do.”

A pleased smile crossed Elias’ lips and then Adam smirked as he saw his new favourite toy twitch in interest and he couldn’t resist swiping a finger along Elias’ cock as he passed on his way back to the bed, sucking a bead of pre-come from the tip and moaning at the burst of flavour on his tongue.

Oh yeah, he wasn’t done with this alpha by a long shot. So many possibilities. Even as wrung out as he was, Adam felt a pulse of desire as he imagined Elias’ mouth on his breasts, Elias’ cock and knot buried in him and his arse full with one of his favourite toys. Of seeing if Elias could make him come just by stimulating his breasts. Of that knot filling him over and over and over again.

All he had to do now was ensure that he was still in London when Adam's next heat hit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share on Tumblr, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/173854135920/fancy-meeting-you-here-vixspes-m%C3%A6nd-h%C3%B8ns)


End file.
